A control valve for use in both-hand operation is hitherto known as that used in a case that dangerousness of injury of hands by accident caused by a movement of the fluid pressure driving device is expected in operators who performs manual operation for the fluid pressure driving device.
That is, the control valve for use in both-hand operation is used in a case that, for example, both hands are required to be separated off from a dangerous area when an air pressure cylinder is started. In the control valve for use in both-hand operation, signal pressure is outputted to an output side, on the basis of both-side pressure of inputs supplied through press button valves when the separate press button valves are respectively operated by both left and right hands at approximately the same time, in concrete terms, within 0.5 second. Further, when a hand(s) is removed from one or both press button valve(s), the signal pressure to the output side is shut off at once, the drive for the air pressure cylinder, or the like in fluid pressure driving device driven by the signal pressure is stopped.
In recent years, simplification and miniaturization of a construction of various types of devices are required, and even in the control valve for use in both-hand operation performing such a movement as described above, the simplification and the miniaturization of a construction of an entire control valve are required. However, for achieving the miniaturization for the control valve for use in both-hand operation, since the control valve is constructed housing a number of valves provided with various functions in a valve body, not only each of the individual valves is required to be miniaturized, but also the valves have to be compactly housed in the valve body.